A Merry Merry White's Day
by xxxDreamingflowerxxx
Summary: Birthday present for a friend! It's White's day, but Blue hasn't got any message from Green. Irritated, the girl sets out to find her friend and love interest, how will this day end?


This story is a late birthday present for Otakuchips, who requested an Oldrival fic and here it is with some slight Special shipping! I would have finished this sooner if it wasn't for live that kept me busy, but at least I was able to finish it before summer ends. So happy laterbirthday Otakuchips! I hope you like this!

Disclaimer: POCKET MONSTER SPECIAL/ Pokémon SPECIAL/ Pokémon Adventures © Hidenori Kusaka and Satoshi Yamamoto.

* * *

A Merry Merry White's Day

It was peaceful in Kanto, no evil to defeat no people or Pokémon in danger, it was like the region had finally arrived at its golden times of peace and still, there was one dexowner unsatisfied about the peace.

Blue was leaning against a tree on top of a hill. It was nearly noon and the girl had noting to do. The shadow of the tree shielded the girl from the morning rays, but she didn't care about the soft cold. She was just moping, looking at the screen of her Pokégear as if waiting for a message to arrive.

"Argh! Where could he be?!"

The brunette looked at the view that was Pallet Town. There were hardly people outside, maybe one or two families or couples and Pokémon, but that was all. She started to pout as there was no sign of her friend and was about to look for him.

"Ah, Blue-san!"

The evolver looked up as she heard a familiar voice as she sighed. "Geez, how many times do I need to ask you to stop with the honorifics Yellow?"

Yellow blushed slightly. "I'm sorry it's just."

"No excuses, we've known each other for years and it hurts every time you use honorifics with me." Blue whined. "D-do you not consider us as such close friends?" The brunette put her best sad face.

"N-No t-that's not it!" The healer protested. "I do consider you my best friend! I promise I won't use any honorifics Blue-sa... Blue." Yellow made an odd face while calling her friend.

The evolver smiled. "That's better... But try to make it sound natural. Again."

"What?" The blonde stammered.

"You obviously need to practice so let's try it again."

Yellow took a deep breath. "Fine... Blue-sa... Blue..."

The two stayed quiet for a while. Blue eyed her friend suspicious as Yellow started to feel more uncomfortable by the minute until she could t take it anymore.

"I'm sorry Blue-san! No matter how much I try. It feels so rude! It's almost impossible for me to break that barrier!"

The evolver felt her bad mood returning, but kept her composure. "M-meanie! That barrier broke ages ago! I call you just Yellow without honorifics all the time. It's not like I'm Red. Did I, did I really think too much of our friendship? Is it in reality not that strong? After all these years... *sniff*."

"N-no! I'll try harder, I promise! You're a very important friend, Blue... -san. Ah dammit!"

Blue sighed at her friend's failed attempts. There was something wrong with that girl. To have so much trouble with honorifics. Well at least she's trying.

"Blue, Yellow?! Just who I was looking for!"

The female Kanto dexowners turned around as they spotted The Kanto champion approaching them. "R-Red-san! Is there anything you need?" Yellow asked surprised and curious.

"Well yeah." The Pallet town trainer responded while taking out something from his backpack and handed over to Yellow. "Happy White's day!"

Both girls stared awed at Red's statement. Did he finally noticed? What was wrong with him? "R-Red-san! What do you, is this..."The poor healer's face became beet red.

"Red, are you feeling alright?" Blue asked her friend.

"Of course I am."I also got one for you Blue." Red responded nonchalantly.

"WHAT?!" The girls choke out, shocked.

Red gave them an odd look. "What's wrong? You don't like chocolate?"

"Of course I do... Gimme that!" The brunette barked. At least she got chocolate... Questionable but chocolate.

"Uhm... Red-san... Do you mean that these are..." Yellow started.

"Giri-chocolate of course." The man finished.

Both girls stopped in their tracks. "Giri?"

"Yeah, I got some for Green too and Gold, Silver, Crystal..."

Blue face palmed, while poor Yellow wept silently. If Green and silver where to hear that they'd want to hit him. Silver may refrain himself out of respect to his senior, but Green may hit him for real and Gold, would probably laugh or face palm. Sometimes she wondered if her friend was just stupid.

"You do know that they created White's day as an answer to Valentine's day?"

The Kanto champion blinked. "Ahh really? I thought it was like Valentine's day for guys."

'Someone should hit him...' The evolver thought. How could her friend be so stupid? "In a way it is, but the main point of White's day is for the guys to answer back to the girls who gave them chocolate on Valentine's day and as you know; I hardly give out giri chocolate, except for Silver and my father."

"But, what about Green? Didn't you ambushed his house with chocolate last month?"

"... Who said it was giri?" 'The same could be count for Yellow's chocolate to Red, but he's too dense. I bet he doesn't know how different giri and honmei chocolate look.' She thought.

Red sweat-dropped. "Ah, well it's no big deal, right...?" He started to rub his back awkwardly.

Blue glanced at her blonde friend, who had kept her face smooth, but the brunette was sure that she wanted to hide somewhere and cry.

"Anyway Red, have you seen Green somewhere?"

"Uhm he's probably at his gym, or training outside..."

"I've been at the gym and it's closed today."

"Maybe he's at home."

Blue sighed as she was about to head to her new destination, until she realized something and turned around; a mischievous smirk was present on her face. "Hey Red!"

"Hmm?" The raven-haired man asked curiously.

"You consider Yellow a good friend, right?"

The adolescent man looked puzzled and glanced at the healer who stiffened."Well yeah, we're pretty close, why are you asking?"

The female dexowner didn't answer as her smirk widened. "Close as in one of your closest friend, right?"

"Ehh?"

"So close that you would tell her your doubts, fears or worries?"

"What do you mean?" Red eyed her suspiciously.

"Just answer the question."

"I guess I would and sometimes she does too, but doesn't that apply to you too?"

"Well, I guess, since Yellow-chan and I are one of the best of friends! I think even closer than you and Yellow are, right Yellow?"

"W-What do you mean Blue...?" Yellow asked nervously.

"See!" The girl said in a sing-song tone. "After all that time she finally dropped the honorific!"

"Ah, I-I!" The blonde stuttered.

"Good for you! Thought, Yellow always has been very formal and polite and you probably obligated her to drop honorifics..." He muttered the last part. "Well it doesn't matter if she uses honorifics or not, I still consider her as one of my closest friend, even if she doesn't think so."

"No Red-san, that's not what I...! I do consider you a good friend... One of my closest... I-I just... T-thought..."

"How about trying to call Red without any honorifics too!" Blue suggested proudly. "Knowing Red, he wouldn't mind, Green and I do that all the time."

Red nodded, still suspicious and unsure about his friend's goal. "If Yellow is okay with that..."

"That's settled, now you two should go to some nice and quiet place to practice and with no disturb! While I've got to do some very important things to take care of! By the way Red, I'm keeping the chocolate, white is my favorite."

"Sure..." He answered.

Blue quickly gave Yellow a wink as she passed them. "Go get him, he's all yours!" She whispered at the flustered teen and hoped off to her destination.

* * *

Green sighed as he placed his grocery bags in front of his house. The day had started quietly, luckily for him and so he decided to get his grocery for the coming week. The store was surprisingly empty and even if he had to walk all the way to Viridian and back, due to Pallet Town's small shops and limited supplies and goods, he didn't mind at all. At least he could stretch his legs and check on his Pokémon at the gym. He decided to keep it closed for the day so his Pokémon could rest a bit after a busy month.

The Viridian Gymleader stopped in his tracks as he was about to insert his house key. Something felt off, he didn't know what or why, but his instincts told him so. He decided to let it slide and opened the door, set his groceries in the living room and froze as he looked into the kitchen.

'For the love of Arceus. Why now?'

"Welcome back darling!" Blue chirped as she walked out of the kitchen with a spoon in her hand. She was wearing a short black maid outfit with apron and all.

Green twitched. "What the hell are you doing in my home?!"

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm cooking of course, you're probably hungry."

"I didn't invite you over." He pointed out flatly.

Blue giggled as she approached her friend. "Oh Green, Green, Green, you should know me well enough that I don't need an invitation to come over." She winked. "Besides, isn't there something you have to say to me?"

"Get out of my house."

By now Blue had lost all her patience for the day. Her playful expression got replaced by an annoyed one in seconds. "You're such a mean jerk! I've been waiting for hours to get a call or for you to visit me, but instead you're just going to Viridian and continue your normal routine!"

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I?"

"Do you know what day it is?"

"The 14th of March."

"Stop kicking around the bush, it's White's day!"

"So what?"

"You're supposed to give me presents as an answer for the Valentine's presents I gave you a month ago!"

"I don't believe in that crap. They only came up with that for commercial purposes."

"Who cares! I demand a date this instant and you're going to pay for it as an apology for neglecting me!"

So before Green could protest, Blue dragged him out of the house.

* * *

What did he do to deserve this? The man thought. He glanced at his so-called noisy friend who was scanning the menu card. "I think I want to take the today's special." She announced. "I wonder what it is. So what will you have?" The evolver put down the card and glanced at her 'date'.

"A glass a of water." The Raiser answered.

The brunette frowned. "That's not what you're supposed to have on a date, go order some real food."

"I can eat at home too." He pointed out.

"What idiot eats alone on White's day?"

"Can't you celebrate this with Silver?"

"He's busy, at least he sent me a card and a gift."

"And why are you still wearing that stupid outfit?"

"You don't like it?" Blue asked surprised.

"No.

"Don't be shy, every guy would dream about dating an attractive maid. Besides I could give you some special service afterwards." She winked at him seductively.

The green-eyed man blushed, but recovered quickly. "As if I care about any of that."

"Have you decided on your orders?" The waitress asked.

"Ah yes, but could you tell me what today's special is?"

"It's a special White's day themed dish for two; pancakes with white chocolate smoothies."

Blue eyed the waitress curiously. "What are pancakes?"

"It's a dish from a far away place. I guarantee you that it's delicious."

"We'll take that then." The evolver chirped.

"We?! I said I only wanted water!" The Viridian Gymleader growled.

"Aww come on! How can it be a date if its only me enjoying it?"

"And following YOUR orders does?"

Blue crooked a smile and leaned in dangerously close. "Don't worry sweetie." She whispered. "I promise this will be the best day ever and if you still disagree when this is over, we don't need to celebrate White's day again. I can celebrate it with Silver." She winked, her smile still clearly present.

Green didn't move. He just sighed and turned towards the waiting waitress. "Fine, let's get this over with."

* * *

"Can I get you anything else?" The waitress asked, when the two dexowners finished eating.

"No thanks." Blue answered. "Can you give us the bill!" The brunette asked while taking out a credit card. "My boyfriend is paying!" She chirped.

"And how did you get my credit card?" Green growled. Annoyance clearly visible in his voice.

"I borrowed it a few days ago." The evolver answered amused. "It's only appropriate that you'd pay for our date."

"And did I ever gave you any permission or did you ever ask me to borrow it?"

"You didn't say no."

"I didn't say yes either."

"Don't be so mean." The brunette coed. "We all know how you hate celebrating almost anything. So that's why I borrowed your card for a while, since you're supposed to spent money anyway, no harm done."

Before Green could say anything, the Kanto dexowner gave the credit card number and dragged him outside. The horror that would haunt him, just by thinking what else she'd use his credit card for and how often had she done this without his knowing. To bad for him Blue is not a person who would give an answer to that easily.

The next passing hours Green got dragged all over Viridian City, from jewelry shops to clothes and shoe stores. While Blue kept asking how each clothes, shoe or jewelry would look on her, Green always answered the same. Receiving glanced from passerby's for more than just the reason that Blue was walking around in a sexy maid outfit.

"Choose whatever you like, it won't make a difference anyway." He grunted.

Blue glanced at the guy, giving off a slight glare and frown, but said nothing. After contemplating a bit, her frown turned into a smirk. "If it won't make much of a difference..." The brunette trailed off as she slowly approached the Viridian Gymleader seductively. "How about we go to the lingerie next?" She finished just a few millimeters awake from his ears and made sure he could feel her slow breathing. "Well what do you think?" She whispered.

Green started to feel uncomfortable with the girl's bold statement, but his pride refused to show any signs of it. It was one of the girl's pranks like always. He cleared his throat and gently pushed her aside. "Shouldn't you do that with Yellow, Crystal or any of our other female friends or your boyfriend? Even if we're hanging around stores because you want to, don't cross the line. You can waste your money when you really need something."

"But I do need some new underwear!" The girl pouted. "It's been years since I bought some new panties and a bra, besides you can always pretend that I'm trying on bikinis. Oh I know! Next time lets bring Red and Yellow! Then we can look for some lingerie together! We can even look for some boxers for you guys!"

Green almost choked on his saliva. Blue turned around and met with silence. She nearly fell on the floor when she saw Green's reaction. It was just too priceless, but the girl kept her composure.

"Come on I was just joking." The evolver chuckled. "As if I'd allow Red to see me in underwear, nor would Yellow allow any guys to see her. She's too shy, kinda a waste, because she has a very nice body under those plain clothes of hers, not as nice as mine but still. Well then lets continue our shopping!" The young woman declared as she grabbed her friend by the collar and led the way to their next destination.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity to Green, time finally passed as the two sat on a bench in Viridian city, surrounded by shopping bags all on courtesy of Blue. The male dexowner glanced at his friend who was checking her receipts to see what she got on this festive day.

"Wow this is almost liked birthday! Except for the lack of cake, songs for me and Emerald and our other friends present. I gotta say this day isn't so bad."

The Viridian Gymleader frowned as he glanced at Blue. She didn't seem to pay much attention, more focused on the setting sun with her thoughts elsewhere. "If you say it wasn't that bad, then why are you moping?"

Blue glanced up surprised. "What do you mean?"

"Come on, we know each other for years, I can tell when something is bugging you."

The brunette grimaced. "Hah, I guess that's true... Well..."

Blue took a deep breath, trying to figure out how to put her words on it, while Green waited expectantly.

"I guess I wanted to try a White's day like most people would have."

"Most people?"

"Yeah, like getting presents from your male friends, family and to get taken out by that special someone. But I guess our outings are always the same; I'm always dragging you around because you're not interested, or too proud, or against whatever you believe."

"So you do consider the opinions of others."

"Ow come on Green, who do you think I am? Gold?"

"Point taken."

"Most of us are busy with traveling, saving the world, or work and we hardly do anything fun like this together. How often do we get to see everyone? Except for Red and Yellow who live close. I mostly speak with Silver through the Pokégear and Crystal is only once in a while here in Kanto to help out Professor Oak. All our other juniors live too far away to meet up with them often. I mean, doing fun things together once in a while won't hurt. How else do we strengthen our bonds and friendship?"

Green sighed. A smile crept up his face. "I guess you have a point, besides the day isn't over yet."

Blue blinked as he took her hand and guided her away from their seats.

"Where are we going."

"To my place."

"Wha? Why?"

"Didn't you said you wanted to do something fun?"

The evolved cheeks turned beet red from embarrassment. "What?! But we shouldn't, it's still... We... I mean my clothes...!"

"What are you imagining? I got some movies we can watch and I'm going to make dinner. You don't need to worry about the bags, Charizard and Pigeot will bring them."

"Ahaha, that sounds... Delicious."

"Where you expecting something else?" Green grinned.

"E-expect? Me?!" The brunette stuttered.

"Who would have thought that you'd have such a dirty mind."

"I, I don't have a dirty mind!" Blue defended. "I'm perfectly normal for a woman my age! If there's anyone who's weird it should be you and Red!"

"Huh?"

"You heard me!" The female Kanto dexowner said triumphantly. "People are gossiping about you two being gay or having the hots for your Pokémon or battling. "Since you reject any female approach and Red hasn't shown any interest in girls since his eleventh! Lets not start about his ignorance for giri chocolate and honmei."

"What has that to do with my last comment?"

"Uhm..."

Green chuckled at her lack of words, despite her annoying mischievous sides, she also has a pleasant side to her personality, which she rarely showed.

"Ah I got it!" Blue exclaimed. "I show my teasing flirty sides a lot! You and Red try to act modest as if you guys don't care, but boys your age are supposed to work on hormones! So the only explanation is, you and Red are closet perverts!" Blue answered proudly.

"Are you some kind of idiot?"

"Ohh come on." Blue teased. "As a grown man, you've got to have some interest in something or someone."

The raiser kept silent, he just stared at the chatty blue-eyed brunette in front of him, who was still wearing the maid outfit. She didn't seem to notice his change of demeanor and kept rambling on.

The girl did had a point. He did had his eyes set on someone for quite a while, but due to his men pride, he hardly showed any signs of interest or any other emotion aside from getting annoyed or angry. He blamed the girl partly, due to her obnoxious behavior and her flirty teasing with him and Red. Which set him off a lot, but he couldn't help feeling still attracted to her. Deep inside he knew he was also part to blame, due to his stubbornness to refuse to admit his feelings. Green's eyes still hasn't left the evolver when she noticed his silence.

"Green?" She asked curious. "Are you alright? I know you're not much of a talker, but you normally say more to your friends than to strangers. Where's your; you talk to much pesky woman remark?"

Before the brunette could move, the Viridian Gymleader closed their distance. Instinctively Blue backed away, but she finally noticed that they've arrived at Green's home, when her back met with the front door. Any shriek or gasp got caught in her throat, so she just stayed silent, caught between the arms that prevented her from going elsewhere. She watched her close friend with alarming eyes. Green loomed dangerously close to her face, which made her slightly uncomfortable.

"You really do talk too much." Green answered in a low teasing tone. "but, you also have a point, as a man I do have my interests."

The blue-eyed girl gulped.

"But I also have my responsibilities, so I can't afford that much luxury. You should be fully aware of that too, right." His face inched closer with every word.

"So, w-what's your p-point?" The Pallet town trainer asked nervously.

A smirk crept on his lips. "My point is, that just like you said; every man has his desires, some are just better at repressing them than others."

Blue wanted to retort, but Green cut her short when he pressed his lips on hers. The girl was shocked by the force he was pressing, but after a while it washed away as she moaned unconsciously and kissed him back with as much eagerness as him. Neither of them could describe the rush of passion and delight they felt. The one tasted chocolate mint while the other tasted citrus. Very unusual, but pleasant.

They broke away after a few minutes. Still surprised by what just happened and the unfamiliar feeling, Blue said nothing as she panted, her head felt dizzy. The girl wondered where her friend had learned to kiss so well. She looked up when Green opened the door and glanced at her expectantly as if what just happened was the most casual thing he'd ever done. "Are you coming or what?"

The evolver smiled. "Even during a situation like this, you act like a jerk." She mused as she entered the house.

"Says she person who still behaves pesky afterwards." The raiser remarked while following her in.

Her smile didn't fade, it only grew bigger. 'Maybe, this peace isn't so bad after all.'

* * *

A/n: Blue started those rumors after Red became the Kanto champion.


End file.
